


Different Types Of Green

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Series: Hope's Peak University [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope's Peak University, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: Prompt: "HAGAKURE, WHY DOES OUR DORM ROOM SMELL LIKE CANNABIS AGAIN?"Togami hates his roommate more than he hates most things, and that's saying something.





	Different Types Of Green

Byakuya didn't think that he had asked for much when he had asked Hagakure to keep off the marijuana while he was in the room.

But when he woke up one morning to an unfamiliar smell of smoke in the air, he knew that Hagakure hadn't kept that promise.

He stepped in, anger blazing through his eyes. "What the hell is this, Hagakure?" he asked, eyes stinging against the smoke that was trailing into his bedroom from the living room. He saw Hagakure, with a rolled up blunt, about halfway through, and there was a panicked look in his eyes as though he knew that he had been caught in the act.

Hagakure was silent for two seconds before saying, "Um... stress relief?"

"Stress relief? Really? Well, once you're done listening to ME you won't be feeling relaxed and carefree anymore!" Byakuya spit angrily. His lip snarled.

"Togacchi... You gotta understand, it's not something that I can really CONTROL, it's--"

"Oh really? You could've resisted the urge to spark the blunt, or simply not bought more marijuana in the first place! You do realize that this is illegal, right? You could get in serious trouble if anyone saw you with this or reported it. You're lucky that I haven't reported you to the authorities by now, Hagakure."

The color began to drain out of Hagakure's face. Clearly Byakuya had struck a nerve within him. He cared about his weed. He cared about his cannabis, and he cared about having the right to have it and smoke whenever he damn well pleased it. This meant that Hagakure was going to protect the hell out of his herbs and he would fight tooth and nail to get Byakuya not to report him to the dorm manager or the university itself. "Whoa, Togacchi, you don't have to do that! I promise, if you ever want me to leave the house to smoke... Hell, you don't have to even ask me! I'll just walk out myself to smoke! You don't have to tell me twice! I'll go straight outside and smoke out there, so long as you please don't turn me in! If you turn me in, I'll never be able to graduate!"

Byakuya put a palm against his head. _Hagakure, you're a goddamn philosophy major. You're studying how to be unemployed. It's not like you need that degree anyway._

He groaned before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

It was Kirigiri-san. (He remembered that he used honorifics on her because she deserved them, unlike his "roommate", Hagakure. No -kun, no formalities, just his last name. Never his first. The first name is reserved for good friends, and there's really nobody that Byakuya would put in that category, not even her. Despite him respecting her a great deal, he had never let her get particularly close, since he had never really cared to have her know all of his dirty laundry.)

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Good morning, Byakuya. I hope you're well.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and scoffed. _You don't know the half of it, Kirigiri-san._

**Togami Byakuya:** I'd be better if Hagakure wasn't smoking cannabis in our living room right now.

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Have you taken this up with the dorm advisors yet? Or are you covering for him?

**Togami Byakuya:** Of course I would like to take this up with the dorm advisors! It's not exactly like I WANT to be smelling marijuana first thing in the morning!  
**Togami Byakuya:** Besides, who even is the dorm advisor?

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** For your dorms, I believe it's Ishimaru-kun. He's a freshman, like us.

**Togami Byakuya:** I don't know that many people here, save for you, Hagakure, and Naegi-kun. What major is he?

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Come now, you didn't ask me to tell you all about Ishimaru Kiyotaka, did I?

**Togami Byakuya:** I suppose you have a decent point.  
**Togami Byakuya:** Well, at the very least, what does he look like? So I can get a good idea of who to look for?

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Short-cut black hair, incredibly thick eyebrows, the kind that Enoshima Junko only hopes to achieve.  
**Kirigiri Kyouko:** He typically wears a lot of white. He has a nice butt if that's any indicator.

Byakuya felt his face flush. He was embarrassed for having read that. Plus, he hadn't ever pegged Kirigiri-san for one to notice something and have it stick like that in her mind, as though she were some kind of common pervert. She had never seemed like she would be into that kind of thing, either. She was never someone that seemed to be lewd in any sense of the word, so to have seen those words coming from her texts... well, it was unusual to say the very least.

**Togami Byakuya:** You can't be seriously implying that I would know someone by the size of their... you know.  
 **Togami Byakuya:** There's absolutely no way. You've got to be f-ing with me.

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Au contraire, I've seen the way you admire Naegi Makoto.  
 **Kirigiri Kyouko:** You're not fooling anyone, Togami-kun.

His face began to get even redder. He had to admit, Kirigiri-san was incredibly observant. She was good at what she did. Criminal justice was a good major for her. Psychology was her double major, and she deserved the degree for both of them. She had a natural knack for being able to read people like a book, and she knew it. She took every opportunity to do it, too. He looked up to see Hagakure taking another toke, and he immediately looked back down to his phone, hoping that he could avoid as much smoke inhalation as possible.

**Togami Byakuya:** Shrewd as ever, Kirigiri-san.

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** Anyway, if you're not going to find Ishimaru-kun, try to convince Hagakure-kun through other means, then.  
 **Kirigiri Kyouko:** Maybe confront him about those that he loves. I know that Yamada-kun wouldn't be on board with cannabis.  
 **Kirigiri Kyouko:** And Kuwata-kun can't be around drugs, lest he lose his full-ride baseball scholarship.

Byakuya's eyes widened. He had to admit, Kirigiri-san was smart.

He said thank you and put his phone back in his pocket before looking back to his roommate. "Ah, I see. What about Kuwata-kun? If he sees you smoking, it's over for you. Since he has to stay completely drug-free for his baseball scholarship, if he knew that you were a smoker, he would have to cut you out of his life. And you don't want that, right? You love him, don't you?"

Hagakure looked to Togami wide-eyed. "T-Togacchi, don't-"

"And what about Yamada-kun? He's not exactly the pinnacle of health himself, but I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't advocate this kind of behavior. He's a man of justice."

Hagakure bit his bottom lip, his gaze divided between his blunt and Byakuya. There was clearly a conflict going on within his head, and Byakuya could see the struggle that was going on in his head. "Togacchi... I'm really sorry. I never smoke around them. And I wish that I didn't smoke around you, either. It's an addiction." He sighed.

"Addiction?"

Hagakure nodded. "Yeah. I've been smoking for a couple years now. I was at a party back in high school, found it, and apparently I have a gene that makes me more prone to getting addicted to shit. Still not sure how the hell that even works, but... I haven't found a way to distract myself from not sparking up." He sighed. "God, I'm a sad sack of shit, aren't I?" He had a nervous, awkward chuckle, that Byakuya couldn't help but feel sorry for.

"No, I just... I've never been exposed to that sort of thing. I was sheltered as a kid, so I never exactly had the same kind of experiences." Byakuya sat down on the couch next to Hagakure, who had finally put out his blunt on the ash tray he had placed on the side table. "I'm sorry for being rude about it. If I would've known, I definitely wouldn't have been so unpleasant."

Hagakure shrugged. "Eh. Shit happens. Different backgrounds, right?" He smirked. "There's really not all that much that could be done."

Byakuya nodded. He looked down at the ground before asking, quietly, "Would you like to listen to some Beyonce music and forget that any of this ever happened?"

"Oh fuck yes."


End file.
